


《进化小狼狗》

by Lexi0125



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi0125/pseuds/Lexi0125
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	《进化小狼狗》

彼得已经四天没回基地了。

他此刻正在一座修建到一半的大楼内部，泄愤似的捶打沙袋。  
要不是把楼打塌会引来托尼的注意，他真想一拳一根柱子。

“呵，年纪小。”

他玩味又无奈地说出这几个字，脑袋里回想起他们吵架的起因。

从十五岁进入基地到现在已经五年，他二十岁了，对托尼的攻势也渐渐从暗处转到明面上。尤其是他十八岁那年受了重伤，差点没撑过来把托尼吓了半死之后，只要不是过分的要求，托尼都会睁一只眼闭一只眼任由他去。  
只有在两人的相处模式上，托尼一直死死地守住那条线。  
勾肩搭背搂搂抱抱，勉强可以。  
但是再进一步，托尼就会用他那双写满“你自己不要明知故犯”的漂亮眼睛盯着你，彼得只好举起双手后退。  
可凭什么斯蒂夫就能仗着喝醉酒，和托尼拉拉扯扯呢。  
而且还是在卧室门口！  
他气死了。  
那晚他把人从托尼身上揪下来，头也不回地从十三楼的落地窗那跳了下去，再也没回过基地。  
吃这样的醋实在是幼稚丢人，可他忍不住。

沙袋哆哆嗦嗦的往下漏沙，它觉得自己今天就要死在这儿了。  
前几个被打废的沙袋就在它脚边，十分凄惨。

【警报，警报，警报。】

彼得出来的急，孑然一身什么都没带，可职责没有忘记。自己去二手市场买了点装备做了警报器，反正最近没有大案子，不穿装备也受得住。

他赶到事发地点，却一个人也没有。

小巷子里漆黑一片，彼得紧了紧身上的大衣，从地上捡了根木棍背在身后。

他闭上眼睛仔细分辨人的呼吸，风声呼啸而过，他睁开眼睛。

二十五个，还是三十个人？

“有事？”他停下脚步说。

彼得这几年长高不少，原本的稚嫩褪去，线条更加坚硬明朗。原本走在路上还会收获几声口哨的他，沉下脸后倒是没人敢去招惹了。  
这原本是哪个倒霉鬼的场合，被他给顶上了。

彼得缓缓转过身，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，甚至隐隐能看清来人的轮廓。

“码头那批货，是你小子劫的吧。”

码头？

彼得想起来了，离开基地那天他正在气头上，好像是撞见一宗买卖。那时候没穿装备，下手又没留情，估计是被人记住了脸。  
能利用警报把他引到这儿来，还挺厉害。

“想怎样？一起上？”  
他转了下手里的木棍，扭了扭脖子。

那人冷笑一声，“动不了铁甲里的那几位，还动不了你一个毛头小子？”

彼得眼神一凛，木棍脱手而出，又准又狠地打在那人脸上。

“你也配肖想他？”

少年人怒发冲冠，一为在自己的底盘被挑衅，二为心上人。  
正巧，这帮家伙两样都占了。

“我的牙，我的牙...给我搞死他！”

相比只拿了一根木棍还不能杀人的彼得，又拿刀又拿枪想制他于死地的对手们确实占了很大便宜。

躲过几颗子弹，从身后偷袭自己的人那夺过一把刀，彼得扔了那根棍子。

右手背被划了一道，他第一次动了杀心。  
他可不能带着伤口回去，还是在手背这样明显的地方。  
心里默默估算了下愈合的时间，想到又要几天见不到托尼，他出手更加狠厉起来。  
那些人没想到他那么能打，子弹用光后明显慌乱起来，一个劲儿地往后退。  
可彼得的脾气哪是那么好消的。  
他们的动静终究是引来了警察。探照灯下，没管乱七八糟躺了一地的人，彼得捂了捂腰侧被子弹擦伤的血口就要离开。  
几个警察慢慢围住他，彼得猛然想起自己没穿装备，还不能就这么直接逃走。  
被灯照到了脸，他心里窝了火，此刻满心想着这事不能惊动基地那边，酝酿了半天刚准备开口，一左一右两个警察紧张地握紧了枪。

“这事，你们一般怎么解决？”

彼得瞥了一眼他们两个手里的枪，计算了一下逃跑路线。

他天不怕地不怕，就怕托尼不理他。

十八岁那次自己要强接下的任务虽然死里逃生，彼得昏迷时完全没见到托尼心急如焚的样子，只记得自己醒过来后托尼冷着脸无视了他两个月。

这一身的血要是被他看见，自己肯定完了。

“给我个镜子。”

“啊？”

那两个警察第一次见到这样的犯人。现在这种情况是你要照镜子的情况吗？

虽是这么说，他们还是打心底里怵怕彼得非同寻常的武力值，又看了看他的脸，示意他自己来车窗这边照。

“...操”  
彼得暗骂了一声。

他压根没觉着脸上痛，额上那道血痕什么时候划上去的。而且他这被血糊了满脸的样子，根本没人能认出来他吧。

“我不是任何帮派的。”  
“他们就是找茬。”  
“码头上前几天不是被缴了一批货吗，你们人没抓干净。”

他扔下这三句话，一下子拽开车门扔到他们身上，先跑再说。

确认没人追上来，他才脱了外套把脸擦了擦。朝奈德家走去。

奈德看他一身血的样子先是吓了一跳，随后又翻箱倒柜的换衣服准备送他去医院。

“不用了，拿酒精纱布来我自己包扎一下就行。”

奈德拧不过他，只好拿了医药箱坐在他旁边，给他清理伤口。  
“这是什么任务啊，怎么伤成这样。”

奈德觉得不对，“你怎么不回基地来我这了。”

彼得摇摇头没说话，他抬头瞥了好友一眼，对方马上接受了信息，“和斯塔克先生闹矛盾了？”

“......”  
彼得咬着牙往手上缠纱布，任由他在那喋喋不休。

“这不是什么任务吧，你自己去找虐了？”

“闭嘴。”

酒精洒在血肉上的痛感让他咬了咬牙，“我自己在这儿就行，你去睡觉吧。 ”

“哦。”奈德也不客气，起身就要走，到门口时转身说，“对了，斯塔克先生前几天来过电话，说把我家的监控稍稍修改了一下...”

彼得一惊，“你说什么！”

“斯塔克先生把我家监控...”

“......”  
彼得一边快速收拾自己的伤口一边往窗户那儿跑，“他要是来找我你就说没见过我！”

没想到窗边的MK45早就恭候多时，它的眼睛亮起来，彼得知道那是全息摄像头，下意识地把手藏到背后。

“玩够了没？”

熟悉的声音带着机器特有的磁感从窗边传来，彼得身子颤了一下。

“玩够了就回来，有任务了。”

“是。”  
彼得低着头，声音闷闷的应了声。

折腾大半个晚上，天都要亮了。

他待在MK45里，有点儿小窃喜，还有点害怕。

到了基地，眼看着45要把他往工作室那儿带，他连忙开口，“我想回去先换件衣服。”

十五分钟后。

托尼拿着一份文件夹，看着连头套都戴得严严实实的彼得，有些奇怪。  
“在基地里戴着做什么，摘下来。”

“额...马上就要出发了，我...我走了。”

托尼眯了眯眼睛，“站住。”

“你自己摘，还是我来。”

彼得心里咯噔一声，没办法还是摘了头套。他低着头，看不到托尼的脸色，也知道自己又要被骂了。

“把头抬起来。”

彼得磨磨蹭蹭的抬起头。

那道伤痕其实不长，奈何离眉骨近，伤痕又深，可见要不是他躲得急，就要伤到眼睛了。

“你怎么...”

彼得闭着眼睛不敢看他，时间好像过了很久，又好似只有一瞬，他感觉自己落入了一个温暖的拥抱。

猛地睁开眼睛，他有些不可置信。  
这还是托尼第一次在他还能好好站着的情况下主动抱他。

“托...托尼...嘶”

下一秒，托尼就后退了两步，眼里是他熟悉的冰冷神色。  
“还有哪儿受了伤。”

他没有用疑问的口气，似是笃定了他身上有伤，“去医务室处理一下，这个任务我找别人来做。”

彼得还停留在那个短暂的拥抱里，对事态如此发展也没有拒绝的权利，乖乖的去医务室领药，赵医生却跟他说额上、腰上的伤口都要缝合。

“...那，会不会留疤啊。”

赵医生奇怪的瞅了他一眼，“看你体质了，不一定。”

“哦。”  
“托尼不喜欢疤痕的。”  
他嘟囔着摩挲伤口，殊不知嘴里说的人就站在门口看他。

也不知道托尼对他说自己不喜欢疤痕，只是想让他再小心一些。

彼得在医务室坐着输液，他左手撑着下巴，右手无意识的敲击桌子。  
这几天任务好像不少，来来往往有几个新人进来拿药，看到他颇为惊讶。  
打过招呼，彼得才知道最近比较忙是因为国防部那边要组织一次聚会，想去参见的最近都比较积极去给任务收尾，好空出时间去玩一玩。

“那托尼去吗？”

“去呀，对方可是点名请的斯塔克先生呢。”

彼得点点头，那他也得快点好起来去看着先生。

大厅里来来往往的政界名流彼得一个不认识，他正眼巴巴地盯着托尼的背影，一个人坐在沙发上发呆。  
面前已经放了好几个空杯子，他心烦的又端了一杯酒。

“小帅哥，一个人吗？”  
娇滴滴的声音没有唤回彼得半分注意力，直到那人的手摸上彼得的大腿，他才触电一般猛地跳起来。就这么一回头的功夫，托尼不见了。

彼得心头一颤，当下就觉得自家先生肯定是被坏人骗走遭欺负了。

气红了眼，恶狠狠地走到那个桌子前，“托尼呢？”

“不知道啊。”

“啪。”  
眼看着那盘核桃被彼得一掌拍碎，那人才哆哆嗦嗦的说，“上...上洗手间了吧。”

抚了抚掌上的残渣，彼得面无表情的往反方向走。

没在洗手间找到托尼，倒是在半路上发现了他。

托尼有些控制不住醉意才倚在后门墙边吹风，他隐在黑暗里，看清来人有些惊讶，“这你都能找到。”

“嗯。”彼得学着他的样子也倚在墙边，“无论你去哪我都能找到。”

突如其来的被撩了一把，托尼无声翘起嘴角，没有说话。  
十月的夜晚带着凉意，窗纱浮动翩跹，形成了只有两人的小小天地。  
身后衣香鬓影言笑晏晏，丝毫不能影响他们。彼得久违地觉得心安。

他和托尼不过相隔一掌的距离，他大着胆子，靠着墙壁摸索到托尼的手，一把握住。  
“疼...”  
怕他挣开，彼得还特地用上了苦肉计。  
托尼指尖碰到纱布，果然没再乱动。

彼得没忍住偷笑一声，又往他那儿靠了靠。

“你好几天没理我了。”声音里不加掩饰地委屈，手指还用力握地更紧了一点。

托尼挑了挑眉，没有动作。

“我错了，别不理我，嗯？”

彼得隐约觉得今晚托尼不太一样，也隐约觉得自己可以，再大胆一些。

几十厘米的距离被他慢慢一点一点缩短，他拉起两人相握的手放在自己腰侧，  
“你抱抱我，好不好。”

许是他这幅小松鼠般讨食模样取悦了万年冰封的心，托尼在酒精的加持下甚至觉得这没什么大不了。  
不过一个拥抱，他还给得起。  
腰侧的纱布在轻薄的衬衫下摸上去十分明显。  
“还疼不疼。”他问。

少年把头埋在他的颈窝贪婪的不肯离开。  
“不许让别人这么抱你。”

托尼轻笑一声：“答非所问。”

那天斯蒂夫喝醉了酒，偏偏让他撞上。  
不过彼得的脾气倒是越来越大，还学会离家出走了。  
这可不好。

本意是想被风吹着清凉一下，此刻少年胸膛源源不断传来的热量却让他不由得有些发蒙，“回去吧。”他哑着声音说。

彼得松开他，耳尖红彤彤的，手却握地更紧了。  
“我送你。”

托尼在离基地不远的地方买了套房子，彼得自告奋勇送他回去，待到和托尼一起坐到后座，他又有些紧张。  
今晚是不是可以和他一起住在那了？  
司机先生一路无话，高效率地把两人送到地方，又安静离开。  
托尼醉的没有那么厉害，但是也没多清醒。从车上下来后被风吹的有点儿冷，甚至主动往彼得身边靠了靠。

彼得揽着他的腰走到门口，拿指纹解了锁。  
等到把他安放在床上，他才犯了难。

走，好可惜。  
不走，万一明天先生生气怎么办。

“喂，你不洗澡吗？”  
彼得正纠结着，床上的人幽幽开口。

是，是他想的那个意思吗？

托尼慢悠悠从床上坐起来，朝他勾了勾手指。彼得咽了咽口水，凑过去。

“你不去我去了。”

“......”

彼得在客房老老实实地洗脸刷牙，过了一会，他突然想到什么似的，兴奋地往客厅里扑。

待托尼洗完澡出来，就看到彼得眼睛直直地立在门口，手里拿着医药箱。  
“你帮我换药好不好。”

托尼顶着湿漉漉的头发，浴袍系得松松垮垮，恰到好处地露出锁骨和胸前一片皮肤，他一只手臂搭在沙发上挥了挥，“过来。”  
灯关得很暗，看起来甚至有点暧昧，彼得几乎醉死在那一眼中，于是他罕见的沉默下来。

房间里一时只充斥着消毒水的味道，剪刀和丝线的声音被彼得一丝不落地捕捉到。他站在托尼面前，能看见那人毛茸茸的头发和白皙的后颈，只有他自己知道，他现在忍得有多辛苦。

托尼放下纱布，鬼使神差的，在他的伤口上轻轻吻了一下。

轰。  
彼得感觉脑内一瞬间就爆炸开来，甚至差点腿软。

“原来你喝多了会耍赖，先生。”他低声说。

托尼低低笑了一声，“我没有。”

气氛太过旖旎，彼得甚至感觉自己收到了邀请的信号。

他半跪在柔软的地毯上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着托尼看。

托尼顺着他半跪下的动作往下看。  
因为上药，被沾湿的衬衫乱七八糟地大敞着，隐秘的灯光下还可以看到少年人的腹肌和流畅的人鱼线。

然后他微微睁大眼睛。  
彼得亲了他。  
虽然只是轻柔的短暂地触碰了一下，但他好像并不讨厌。

他真的长大了，强壮到可以在他还没反应过来的时候就把人抱到床上死死压住。  
像是怕他会反悔一般交叉他的手腕按住，咬住他的嘴唇，浴袍被他一把扯下扔到地上，和刚才的蜻蜓点水不同，此刻他像是一头急于把猎物拆穿入腹的狮子，混乱间还不忘把灯关上。

“唔...你的伤”  
托尼推了推他的肩膀，但没什么用。

“没事。”少年声音带着情动的喑哑，似乎不满足只是亲吻抚摸，在身体的本能和酒精的双重加持下他急于索求更多。

二十岁的毛头小子，此刻放开了动作，但也会在意心上人的脸色，偶尔看到他皱起了眉，彼得便收了力气，转为细细的亲吻。

托尼眼神有点迷茫，仅存的理智告诉他现在得停下来了。可身体舒服的要命，他说不出口。

两人赤诚相对时，他依旧保持波澜不惊，直到扩张的手指触碰到了他的敏感点。

“啊——”他又酸又软的扭了扭身体，不自觉的叫了一声。

彼得伏在他肩上，本就着急，见终于找对了地方，一个劲地净往那块戳。

“你，你别...”  
柔软的大床上他无处可藏，只好使劲揪着床单等待前戏结束。

彼得姿势有些别扭，他半跪着难受的要命，只好一边索吻一边做好扩张。奈何托尼趴着让他亲不到心心念念的嘴唇，一个用力，他把两人的位置调换了下。

“乖，给我亲一下。”

彼得右手忙活着开拓疆土，左手揽过被子盖子两人身上。两人相叠，被子下的温度越发炽热，多亏了超出常人的视力，他能看见托尼此刻布满情潮的双眼，像是春天到来后融化的冰河。

他们的下体互相戳着对方。托尼别别扭扭地动了几下，看他硬的差不多，彼得忍着笑俯身把他压到，还不忘把枕头拿过来，让他趴的舒服些。

彼得手里握着小兄弟缓缓进入，兴许是扩张做的足够，托尼只是慢慢的呜咽了几声，并没有太痛苦的样子。  
他的手带电似的抚过托尼的腰脊直到尾骨，朝着敏感点重重的顶了一下。

托尼没忍住，死死地抱着枕头哼哼：“唔......你轻点呀.....”  
刚刚刺激的他差点缴械了。

彼得假装没听到，还往深处捣了捣，“嗯？这儿么？”

托尼被他顶的连声音都没绷住，又舒服又羞恁地说道：“让你.....嗯....轻点！”他趴在床上，皮肤滚烫，彼得喜欢死了他难耐的细碎呻吟，身下不断耸动着，手掌扶着他的腰间，拇指恰好陷在脊柱凹陷处，他用力按了按。那一瞬间他明显感觉到托尼的身子颤了颤，好像还释放了出来。  
他任由托尼喘气享受余韵，自己俯下身去舔那条优美的凹陷曲线，一路向下，最后在他的腰间停下来。  
彼得还硬着，勾住他的要慢慢抽插，动作称得上温柔精细，就是迟迟不射。换了好几个姿势，  
后穴被磨得发红，托尼终于忍不住了，“你快点呀。”

彼得好心情的揉揉他的屁股，“不然你先睡？”

“......”

不知过了多久，他才感觉到彼得动作加快了许多，五脏六腑都被他顶的移了位，又没忍住再次射了出来。彼得没敢射在他身体里面，及时抽身出来一边接吻一边自己撸动。眼看着要释放出来，嘴唇也被他亲的又红又肿。  
托尼躺在床上大口地喘着气，不想动弹。  
睡了一会又醒来，他恍惚了很长时间，房间里一片昏暗。  
可当他想要小心挪动身体去够床边的桌灯开关，身体立刻提出了强烈抗议。他感觉自己的骨架都快散了。倒抽着气缓了好一会儿，他侧过头看向了依旧在他身边沉睡的彼得，被子滑到了他的背脊，大片肩膀的皮肤全都露在外面。  
刚刚的动作似是惊醒了他，本能般的，他伸手揽了揽人。托尼逗他，往一边躲了躲。果然，下一秒，彼得猛的睁开眼睛，把托尼吓了一跳。

和平常的温软和顺不同，那样凌厉狠辣的眼神是托尼第一次在他身上见到。

“吓到了？”

彼得眨眨眼睛，似是才反应过来，又重新凑过来扎到他怀里。

“以后不许躲开我。”

“不然呢？”

一直到又一次被他压在身体下面，托尼才后知后觉开始慌张起来。  
“哎不要...”

他眼角都被逼红了，意见还是没有被采纳。

小奶狗什么的，都是骗人的！


End file.
